The Freedom to Choose
by lateBloomer04
Summary: Against her will, young socialite Hannah Miller is sailing for London with her husbandtobe, Commodore Norrington. But what happens when she meets a certain notoriously charming pirate during the voyage and get stranded on THE ISLAND? JackOC, AU
1. Departure

Disclaimer: The characters of PotC are not mine in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Disney and Gore Verbinski.

A/N: This is my Christmas present to my good buddy Hannah, but I figured others might enjoy it as well. Don't worry, Hannah, they'll reach the island soon enough.

Ch.1: Departure

"It doesn't look any bigger than the _Dauntless_," Hannah commented airily.

"Think again, Miss Miller," said Commodore James Norrington, a ghost of a smile gracing his thin lips. "The _Interceptor_ is much larger than her predecessor, and more importantly, she can make good time. She'll soon be known as the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" He offered her his hand and she knew better than to refuse it; her parents were watching them board the ship.

Saying goodbye to her family was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do – and they hadn't parted on good terms. Hannah was furious at her parents for shipping her off to London with only the company of a stuffy man twice her age. She'd lived in Port Royal, Jamaica her entire life, and was less than thrilled to be going to live where the Commodore was now stationed.

Last month she'd come of age and like all the girls she knew, she was immediately betrothed. Of course the dull Commodore was not her ideal candidate for a husband but she'd had no say whatsoever in the matter. Her wealthy parents had chosen for her, as it was the custom. Norrington had power, status, and plenty of money – her parents believed it was a brilliant match. Hannah thought otherwise. But did she have anyone else in mind? Not really.

At one time, she'd fancied the town's blacksmith, Will Turner, but after they'd courted for a couple weeks, she realized that the only feelings she had for him were friendship. Luckily, he felt the same way and confessed that he'd developed feelings for her best friend. She introduced them and it was love at first sight. The last that she'd heard, Will and her friend had eloped. While she wished them well, Hannah envied her best friend and wished that she could marry for love as well.

If she could choose someone to marry, it would've been someone who had a great sense of humor, and a love of adventure. Since she'd grown up being raised to be a lady of the gentry, she'd had little time for fun. When they were younger, she and her friends used to read all of the books about pirates they could get their hands on. Although it was quite a childish notion, Hannah still believed it'd be exciting to live a pirate's life. It had to be better than being cooped up all day, being forced to serve tea and make polite conversation. Ironically, she was being forced to marry a man who was possibly the farthest thing from a pirate. Abruptly, Norrington's voice shattered her reverie.

"I apologize but I must help the crew get the ship underway." She nodded mutely and he released her hand and confidently strode astern, shouting orders. Slowly, the ship began to inch away from the dock, and Hannah realized this might be the last glimpse she'd have of her home for a long time. She raced towards the stern, and gripped the railing, while she watched her family shrink to the size of ants. Was her mother waving at her? She could not be sure – it didn't really matter to her now. When she could no longer see their faces, she found her sleeping quarters on the deck below and fell onto her bed with a sigh. Norrington would come and find her, and they'd eat lunch. Conversation would be dull; she'd have to put on her well-mannered mask that fooled everyone, making them believe that she belonged in their world. She was not looking forward to it – couldn't he leave her alone for a bit?

"Dearest? Hannah, are you in there?" A knock sounded at the door. Cringing, Hannah recognized the commanding voice of her fiancée. Begrudgingly, she let him in. He escorted her to the galley and lunch went much as she'd pictured it. The meal was quite bland, but she ate with enthusiasm. Food was food; in fact it tasted better to her when it wasn't as rich as what she was used to. Yet, during the meal, James did say something to pique her interest, which was a rarity.

"Commodore, when will we reach England?" asked one of the redcoats.

"It will take two weeks at the least," Norrington replied after he took a sip of wine. "It may take longer depending on the weather." _Two weeks, maybe more…what am I supposed to do during all that time? The ship can only be explored so many times._

"Dearest, have you finished filling out all the invitations yet?" As if things could not get any worse, Norrington just _had_ to remind her of the wedding.

"Not yet," she said, a fake smile plastered across her face. "I still have half of them to finish." It took forever for her to fill out the wedding invitations; the script had to be perfect and Norrington had so many bloody navy acquaintances, it just might take her the rest of the voyage to complete the task.

"Ah well, no matter. You have plenty of time." Norrington had just taken a bite of his orange when another officer asked him an interesting question.

"How fares the prisoner?" Swallowing, Norrington sighed, not wishing to speak on the subject in front of female ears.

"He's locked in the brig; he shan't be any trouble." He gave the officer a hard look, and the officer didn't press the matter any further.

"We're carrying a prisoner?" Hannah spoke up hesitantly. Although she knew the Commodore wouldn't like her question, her curiosity won out over her common sense.

"Yes, a pirate," the Commodore reluctantly confirmed. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't want you going down on the lowest deck, Hannah. It wouldn't be decent. Promise me you won't? It's for your own safety."

"I won't," she agreed. But inside, she was furious. Boiling mad, even. How dare he tell me what I can and can't do! _I won't be able to stand this. I won't live my life as his little obedient wife; I'll run away the first chance I get! _ Hannah felt a tad better now that she'd decided not to go along with the life her parents had mapped out for her. She was in charge now; as soon as the boat docked, she'd get as far away from Norrington and her old life as possible and start over.

"Excuse me, but I'm not feeling well. May I be excused?" Norrington nodded, and Hannah ran straight to the stairs, not stopping until she reached the lowest deck. She knew that her fiancée's duties demanded that he remain on deck until dinnertime, so she knew she was safe for the time being. No one would notice where she'd gone; that she'd deliberately disobeyed an order from her husband-to-be.

The room smelled of oranges, rotten eggs, and gunpowder; she couldn't believe that Norrington had locked the pirate down here where it was filthy. It was much darker on the lowest decks; the hold did not require much light as it served as a room for storage only. Hannah could barely see a few feet away from her. She had no idea what she was looking for – a jail cell perhaps? Surely Norrington wouldn't allow the pirate to roam freely. Due to the darkness, Miss Miller didn't see the crate of gunpowder in front of her. Her skirts ensured that she tripped over it and she fell to the floor with a yell, bumping her head on the crate.

"Ow!" she groaned, annoyed at herself for tripping.

"Looking for someone?" She spun around, startled at hearing an unfamiliar voice. Her eyes finally adjusting to the dim light, she spied a person peering at her from behind steel bars. Dark chocolate orbs connected with hers, and she felt a tad faint, which had nothing to do with her recent fall. The man spoke.

"Hello, luv."

End Ch.1

A/N: Sorry it was so short; that was just a taste of what's to come. I hope you liked!


	2. Jack

Disclaimer: The characters of PotC are not mine in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Disney and Gore Verbinski.

Ch. 2: Jack

"Hello, luv." Startled, Hanna gasped as the gorgeous pirate continued to unabashedly stare at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, cautiously approaching the cell.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, my lady," he answered, removing his tri-cornered hat and giving her a sweeping bow. He was sporting a red bandana, which was tied across his forehead, keeping his dark dreadlocks in check. Everything else that he wore seemed to be standard pirate gear from his boots to his few gold-capped teeth. But one thing that struck her as unusual was the silver trinkets he had woven through his hair and the colorful beads dangling from his braided goatee.

"It's not possible," she whispered. "_The_ Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"In the flesh," he grinned mischievously at her. "And who might you be?"

"I'm nobody special," she answered quickly, looking at the floor. He frowned at this.

"That's not true, luv. Someone obviously thinks you're special," he said, pointing at the large diamond engagement ring on her left hand._ He's called me 'luv' twice in the space of a minute,_ she thought giddily._ What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much – he's just a pirate._

"Thanks for reminding me," she said sarcastically. "But I'm pretty sure he thinks my rather large _dowry_ is special, not me. There's a big difference."

"Ah," said Jack, knowingly. He continued to gaze at her, making her feel a tad shy. Thankfully, he saved her from embarrassment by breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Won't you tell Captain Jack your name?"

"I'm Hannah Miller," she told him, and they shook hands through the bars. "It's good to meet you." She felt a strange tingling sensation run up her arm as they touched but she quickly shrugged it off.

"And who is the lucky man?" She glared at him. "Or shall I say, unlucky man," Jack added, raising his eyebrows.

"His name is Commodore James Norrington, and I hate him," she stated emphatically. Jack made a disgusted face.

"That makes two of us – he was the one who caught me doing what I do best."

"I didn't think you could be caught - I've heard and read so much about you, Captain Sparrow!" she gushed. "You were always my favorite pirate growing up – you always had the most exciting adventures. I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you in person." He smiled wryly, clearly enjoying the complements.

"Please, call me Jack. I'm not one for formalities, savvy?"

"Alright then, Jack," she said smiling. "But you must call me Hannah as well." He nodded to show that he understood.

"Did you really sack Nassau Port without firing a single shot?" Jack nodded, grinning proudly.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, breathlessly, amazed by his awesome feat. "How did you do it?" Jack was about to reply when suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Quick, hide!" whispered Jack. She took his advice, not wishing to be discovered conversing with the pirate as she didn't want to get in trouble with Norrington. He'd prevent her from ever seeing Jack again, which was, for some reason, a very upsetting thought. Hiding in the shadows behind some crates of gunpowder, she watched, unseen, as a guard came down the rickety stairs with Jack's meal.

"Here you are, Sparrow." The guard unlocked the cell just long enough to give Jack the tray, which was full of stale leftovers from the day's lunch.

"That's _Captain_ Sparrow," Jack corrected him. "Is there any chance that I may be getting dinner as well?" The guard smiled evilly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Jack sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Just asking."

"I don't know why we bother to feed you at all, seeing as you have an appointment with the gallows," the guard commented.

"Trust me, the Commodore is a smart man - you wouldn't want to hear me when I'm hungry," Jack informed him. The guard locked him back in and then without a goodbye, made his way up the stairs. Hannah waited another full minute after she hadn't heard anything before coming out of her hiding spot.

"You're going to be hung when we arrive! How awful!" she cried, upset that he was going to have to die. Jack shrugged.

"You don't seem too broken up about it," she commented.

"I'm really not," he assured her. "If it's my time, it's my time. But I'm not going down without a fight. Perhaps half of me still thinks that I can worm my way out of this situation somehow."

"How were you caught?" she asked him curiously, sitting down on the floor in front of his cell.

"I had just sunk a ship belonging to the East India Trading Company, and stolen their rather large shipment of tea. The Commodore just happened to be in the area, and caught us by surprise. They boarded my ship, and rather than fight them I surrendered, knowing that my crew hadn't recovered enough from the last fight. As soon as I was captured, I was branded with this." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a large 'P' imprinted onto his tanned skin.

"Ouch," said Hannah, wincing. "That must've hurt."

"It hurt terribly," he agreed, remembering the red hot agony he underwent that day. "I have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." She scowled at the pirate.

"He's not my friend. We're barely even acquaintances! It's not fair that I have to marry him." Briefly she told Jack how her parents had set up the marriage without even consulting her.

"I'm sorry," said Jack quietly. "It's a shame that such a pretty young thing like you has to marry a stuffy old codger like Norrington, especially if you don't love him." He looked at her intently. Hannah inwardly glowed at being called pretty…Norrington wasn't one who handed out complements, not that she would've listened to him anyway. But this pirate had nothing to gain by flattery…he complemented her freely.

"You shouldn't go through with it," he advised. "There's got to be an alternative…you deserve to enjoy the finer things in life, although they may not be the things you are used to," he said cryptically.

"I won't be going through with the marriage," she told him defiantly. "As soon as we arrive in London, I'll run away. I'll sell my engagement ring and live off that money until I can find a job." They continued to talk until she ran out of things to tell about herself…Jack seemed so interested in her life, so she didn't see any harm in indulging him. Saying goodbye, she promised to return the next day at the same time.

"I'm looking forward to it, luv," called Jack as she made her way up the stairs. _He's just saying that because he's bored and would welcome the chance to talk to anyone, whoever they may be. It has nothing to do with him wanting to see me,_ she rationalized.

Over the next few weeks, she always went to visit Jack after lunch. Somehow she managed to bring him extra food that she'd nicked from the kitchens. She grew quite fond of him, and enjoyed listening to his strangely lilting voice as he spun tales of his many adventures. They discovered that they had much in common, from their distaste of navy men down to having a certain disregard for the rules. After-lunch quickly became Hannah's favorite part of the day. Each day she found herself lingering longer and longer…Jack was great company and helped to keep her spirits up.

But one day when she went to visit the pirate, Hannah uncharacteristically stormed down the stairs, her fists clenched. Jack picked up on her foul mood immediately.

"What's wrong, luv?" he asked concernedly. "You look tense."

"You'd be too if you'd just been kissed by Commodore Norrington," she screeched.

"Ew," Jack wrinkled his nose. "I see your point."

"Ohmigosh…ohmigosh," she muttered, pacing the length of the hold. She could still feel hips dry, parched lips on hers, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve for the umpteenth time. _At least he didn't try to use tongue_ – she shuddered at the thought.

"Calm down, luv," he instructed. "All that pacing is giving me a bloody headache."

"Easy for you to say," she snapped. "How would you like it if _he_ was your first kiss?"

"Ah, but I have just the thing to counter it," he said mock-seriously.

"I didn't know they gave you mouthwash," Hannah quipped.

"Very funny, luv." Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do anything about Norrington but…did I ever tell you that not only am I famous for pirating but in certain circles I'm also famous for giving massages as well?" He pointed at himself when he talked. Hannah gave him a _look_.

"Even if I did allow you to touch me, it wouldn't matter seeing as you can't come out of your cell."

"Yes, that's regrettable," Jack said mournfully. "I sure could do a number on your back, work out the kinks and all that." In her mind, a pleasurable picture surfaced of her moaning under Jack's talented fingers while they caressed and rubbed her back. She blushed crimson, thankfully the darkness saved her from embarrassment. _Where did that come from?_

"Let me see your hand." Curious as to what Jack had in mind, she held out her left hand. He covered her small delicate hand with his own two hands and began to slowly rub. He started with the tops and then worked his way inward to her palm.

"How does that feel?" he asked her softly.

"Mmmm…very nice," she responded. He continued to massage her fingers, lightly stroking each one. _How could something as simple as a hand massage be so sensual_, she wondered, as she closed her eyes, relaxing under his gentle touch.

"Don't stop," she protested when he slowed his ministrations.

"Sorry luv, me hands are getting tired," he smirked at her reluctance to pull her hand away.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're very welcome," he answered her with a slight bow. "Why did you hold out your left hand and not your right?" She shrugged.

"I guess because I'm left handed…I just did it automatically."

"Really…that's interesting," he mused.

"Why?" she prodded him.

"I am left handed as well."

"I didn't know pirates could write," she said without missing a beat.

"Of course we can!" Jack defended his kind. "I happen to be very literate young missy…" but then he saw her smirking face and realized that she was just teasing him. Their playful banter continued until Hannah made up her mind it was time for her to leave. She didn't want Norrington discover where she'd been so eager to go to after lunch.

"Until tomorrow then, luv," said Jack, smiling at her.

"See you later, Jack," Hannah called over her shoulder and then she raced up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. When she reached the top deck, she was surprised to see dark, heavy clouds crowding the sky. Lightening flashed off in the distance, and she noticed that the ship was rocking more than usual. Occasionally, waves lapped up onto the deck.

"Storm's a comin', miss," one of the sailors confirmed her worried look.

"There you are, Hannah dearest," said Norrington, appearing out of nowhere behind her.

"I want you to say in your cabin during the storm…it's for your own safety." Hannah was not going to sit around idly when she could possibly be of some use to the crew, no matter the danger. After all, weren't they all in danger during a storm? She opened her mouth to inform the Commodore of this, but before she could say a word, she was pitched forward into the side of the ship and knocked her head against the wood railing.

Vaguely she saw James approaching her, and then her vision swam and she saw no more.

The storm raged on, as Hannah fell to the deck's floor, unconscious.

End Ch. 2

Please review! I crave feedback:D


	3. The storm

Disclaimer: The characters of PotC are not mine in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Disney and Gore Verbinski.

Ch. 3: The storm

"Commodore! We need your assistance!"

"How is she, sir?"

"She's still breathing…thank the Lord." Her eyes still tightly shut, Hannah heard voices – she recognized the last one as James Norrington. A wet hand brushed the hair from her face.

"Take her to my cabin, Groves." Once she felt someone pick her up, she decided that she should let them know she was awake.

"No, I'm alright," she said weakly, groaning as she opened her eyes. The side of her head throbbed painfully where she'd hit it against the railing. Standing in front of her was a very worried looking Norrington and his lieutenant. The sailor set her down gently, and then ran to help secure the rigging. The storm raged on…it had gotten worse during the few minutes that she'd blacked out. Rain pounded on the deck, and the raging winds ruffled the sails, which were starting to break loose.

"How do you feel?" Norrington asked her, his pale features illuminated during the frequent flashes of lightening that brightened the otherwise dark sky.

"I'm fine…I wasn't hurt too badly." She winced as he touched her injury. The ship lurched again, but this time she grabbed on to him to keep from falling into the sea.

"Go…your crew needs you," she pointed out. The Commodore hesitated, not wanting to leave his hurt fiancée but he knew his duty was to command the ship when it was in danger.

"Commodore! Gillette just reported that we've sprung a leak…water is now filling the hold, sir!" Groves called over the howling wind. "What are your orders?"

Sailors were being flung into the sea like rag dolls; and to Hannah it looked like the men were beginning to abandon their posts. The Commodore gritted his teeth, and ordered the men to toss chairs, doors, crates overboard…anything that could be used as a floatation device. Hannah knew from the distraught look on James' face that the _Interceptor_ wouldn't last long with a leak that size.

"Good luck, men. It's every man for himself," the Commodore announced as the ship was once again tossed by the angry sea. Suddenly Hannah thought of Jack, trapped in his cell below where the water was leaking in.

"James!" she cried. "We need to free the prisoner…let me have your keys." He shook his head no.

"There's no time…he's a pirate for god sakes and he's set to die anyways." But before he could react, Hannah grabbed the ring of keys from Norrington's side anyway and sprinted to the stairway.

"Hannah! No…he's not worth it!" James' voice was lost in the storm…not that it would've matter if she'd heard him. For she begged to differ; pirate or not, Jack was her friend and he deserved to have a chance at survival. Holding up her skirts, she dashed down the steps, clutching the key ring so tightly that it made an imprint on her skin. As she neared the lowest deck, Hannah saw seawater creeping up the last few steps. Splash! She jumped into the water and swam her way over to Jack's cell.

He'd been sitting in the corner of his tiny prison, feeling the freezing water raise up to his waist, calmly waiting for the inevitable. But when he saw her coming towards him, he felt an unexpected burst of hope and leapt up to greet her.

"I didn't think anyone was going to remember me!" he exclaimed. Hannah almost laughed out loud in relief; she wasn't too late.

"Shut up you, and help me figure out which key it is!" She yelled trying a large silver one that, predictably, was too big for the lock.

"It was a black one," he said in a rush, and she tried one of those next, to no avail. The water was up to their chests now, and Hannah was beginning to panic. She just had to get him out of there! She had only three black keys to try…then two…then one, but by that time the water had rose above the lock.

"Are you sure it was a black key?" she screamed.

"Pretty sure," he answered, treading water in his cell. Taking a deep gulp of air, Hannah dove beneath the water and fumbled around with the last back key, trying to get it to fit in the lock. To her surprise, it was a perfect fit. With all her might, she turned the key and the lock sprung open. She quickly stepped back out of the way and Jack pushed the barred door open. He swam over to her and embraced her shivering form.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said solemnly.

"Honestly, Jack!" She shook her head at his doubts. "Did you think I'd leave you down here to drown? You're my friend…friends don't let friends drown."

She reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and swam towards the relative safety of the stairway. Sprinting up the stairs, she looked back to see if Jack was following, and indeed he was. Her stomach filled with dread – what would Norrington say when he found out that she freed a pirate? She saw him approaching from the other side of the deck and braced herself.

"Hannah! What have you done!" _Damn…so that's what he'd say_, she thought. Hannah had just about reached the end of her rope with Norrington. Jack, clearly unaffected by the rocking of the ship, greeted the Commodore like they were enjoying a nice sunny day.

"Good evening, Commodore! It's so good to see the man who captured me again."

"Why in heaven's name did you free him!" James hissed at Hannah. "I have enough on my mind as it is…we're about to sink into the crushing dark oblivion that is the Atlantic and _you're freeing pirates_!" He yelled that last part, which sent her over the edge.

"I'll have you know, _James_, that he's been a better friend to me over the past few weeks than I've ever known anyone to be," she angrily informed the shaken Commodore. "At least when he talks the topic of conversation is about something _interesting_!" Jack was watching their argument unfold, a smirk forming on his handsome features.

"I don't have time for this," Norrington glared at her. "I must try to salvage the ship."

"You never have time for me, James," she said, sadly as he pushed past her. "That's why we never would've worked." To Hannah's amazement, Jack followed the Commodore, sneaking up behind him as he took the wheel.

"If I may give my professional opinion, you should drop canvas. If you do, the ship has an excellent chance of surviving until morning. I've had plenty of experience in this situation and it seems like the smartest thing to do. We'd have a much better chance of finding land in the daylight, eh mate?" The startled Norrington snarled at the pirate, but Jack firmly held his ground.

"I won't be taking nautical advice from a pirate," he sneered, glancing at Jack as if he were pond scum. Jack shrugged.

"Suit yerself then, Norrie. I didn't realize you had a death wish." Hannah caught up to them just in time to hear her fiancée refuse Jack's help. _Why won't he listen to Jack? _She thought desperately. _ Can't he put his ego aside – it's a matter of life and death!_

"C'mon, Jack," she said quietly, taking his hand. "I'd rather take my chances with you than with someone who doesn't give a damn about me." Without hesitating, Jack and Hannah ran hand in hand to the bow of the ship to get as far away from Norrington as possible. In her haste, Hannah didn't see the broken planks in the floor ahead. She would've tripped if it weren't for Jack's strong arms grabbing her at the last second.

"Thanks for that," she breathed, her mouth just inches from his.

"You're welcome, luv," he said, helping her back on her feet. "Here, grab on to that." He handed her a long rope, which she gratefully clung to. Jack grabbed another rope that was near hers, and they stood close together, trying to shelter each other from the blowing rain. It didn't really work, as they were getting drenched by the minute but Hannah wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, a huge wave crashed against the ship, knocking Hannah and Jack against the side. She clung to him, knowing he wouldn't let her fall into the sea. Once they'd found their footing, Jack grimly pointed out that the ship was listing to the port side. It was then that she knew there was no way the ship would stay afloat.

"Jack…I can't swim!" she told him frantically, watching as sailors all around them were falling into the sea. He stared at her incredulously, and for the first time, he looked a tad worried.

"Just stick close ta me, luv. I'll help you swim," he promised her, holding her close to keep her from falling, of course. It wasn't long before another large wave rattled the ship…and this time, the force broke the main mast in two. Hearing a loud crack, Hannah and Jack looked up in horror to see part of the mast falling straight towards them.

"Jump!" Jack yelled, and holding on to each other's hands, they leaped from the deck together into the ocean.

Smack…the force of their bodies hitting the water greatly aggravated Hannah's head injury. Completely disoriented, she didn't know which way was up and started to sink into the depths of the ocean. Hannah thought it was all over until she felt strong arms lifting her head above water. She took a huge gulp of air, coughing a bit as she'd inhaled some seawater.

"Jack…I don't…feel…so good," she managed to tell him before going limp in his arms. Hannah couldn't keep her eyes open any longer but she could feel Jack carefully holding her as he swam through the freezing waters.

"Hannah, luv! You've got to wake up," Jack worriedly poked her side.

"Mmmph," she moaned, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms even though her temple ached horribly. Hannah tried to open her eyes, honestly she did, but she couldn't manage it. Before she lost consciousness, all she could remember was Jack's fading voice encouraging her to 'hold on'.

End Ch. 3

Reviews are always nice, savvy?


	4. The Island at Last!

Disclaimer: The characters of PotC are not mine in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Disney and Gore Verbinski.

A/N: Hannah, I know you'll especially enjoy this one…it includes some of our crazy in-jokes. Finally, she and Jack are on the island…haha! And if someone catches the allusion to one of my favorite movies, let me know!

Ch. 4: The Island at Last!

The first thing Hannah realized when she woke up was that she was no longer in the freezing waters of the Atlantic. She must've reached land somehow, and after letting her fingers roam in the sand beside her, she concluded that she was lying on a beach. _How on earth could I've have gotten here?_ She thought, trying to remember what had happened that led to such an unfortunate predicament. Her head continued to throb as she began to sort through her jumble of fleeting thoughts. _I remember bumping my head on the ship's railing during the storm, fighting with Norrington, and jumping into the sea with Jack Sparrow. _

_Jack!_ Realizing who must've delivered her to land safely, she immediately tried to open her eyes to find him. But alas, she couldn't; her eyes were crusted shut with salt from the sea water. Beginning to panic, Hannah tried to shout his name but only managed a feeble cry – her mouth was much too dry to call for him properly. So when she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder it was perfectly understandable that she flinched and rolled away.

"Easy, luv, it's just me," said the unmistakably identifiable voice of Captain Jack Sparrow. "You've had a long day; just rest a little longer. I don't want you passing out on me again."

"Jack!" she rasped, reaching out for him with her hands. The pirate clasped them reassuringly. "I can't get my eyes open!"

"Oh – hold on just a moment," he promised, and soon wet fingers brushed the salty residue away. After fluttering her eyelashes for a moment, Hannah was able to see clearly. A concerned-looking Jack Sparrow was gazing down at her. Behind him, thousands of tiny white stars sprinkled throughout the night sky twinkled innocently back at her. She heard the pleasant crashing of the surf along the beach, the rustle of the wind blowing the palm trees, and the crackling of twigs on a fire that he must've made while she was passed out.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yes, much," she said, "Although my head still hurts." Her eyes were still tingling from where his fingers had touched them.

"Hang on, how long have I been out for?" she asked, confused.

"Just a day," he informed her. "I tried to clean off the scrape on your head, but I'm afraid you'll have a scar while it heals." She shrugged.

"Where are we?" Jack sighed.

"I couldn't really say, luv. We're stranded on an island in the middle of the Atlantic – that's all I know," he apologized.

"But I really think you should drink something," Jack suggested as she started to stir. "It's not good to go this long without drinking – trust me, I know." She nodded and tried to sit up, but when she did, her head swam and Jack's fair features slid out of focus.

"Woah, luv," he said, bending down to keep her from laying back down.

"Take it slowly…you're still not well enough to be doing things on your own." Jack sat down behind her, and cradled her in his lap, giving the exhausted girl the support that she needed to sit up. Hannah shivered, so Jack held her even more tightly. The pirate rubbed her arms and back, trying to warm her.

"You gave me quite a scare," he confessed. "If you didn't wake on your own tonight, I would've woken you meself to make you drink something."

"But where is there something to drink? I can't exactly drink the seawater, you know," she said dryly and Jack grinned, looking very proud of himself.

"When I went to gather firewood, keeping you in my sights at all times of course, I literally stumbled across an underground stash of rum. It seems that the rumrunners use this island as a cache, and from what I can tell, they were here quite recently."

"Oh, I hope they come back…we might even have a chance at being rescued!" She smiled at him hopefully and he nodded in agreement.

"With a stash this big of rum, there's no way that they're not comin' back for it – trust me on this," Jack said, gently smoothing her curls away from her face. "We should be rescued in a week, tops."

"I am a little thirsty," she admitted. "But I've never had rum before."

"Well then you are in for a treat!" Jack grinned at her. "Do you think you can sit up by yerself for a moment while I grab you a bottle?" She nodded and he gently eased away from her and disappeared from sight as he went to fetch the rum.

After a while, Jack returned clutching several rum bottles which he deposited near the fire. Hannah looked at him quizzically but then he explained himself.

"I think you'll sleep better tonight if you're closer to the fire." Without a warning, Jack carefully scooped her up in his arms and deposited her next to the blinding blaze.

"Here you are…drink this, savvy?" Jack handed her a rum bottle, which she immediately uncorked and took a swig. She'd always wanted her to try some, but Norrington wouldn't allow it. At first, it burned her throat but after a while she got used to the strong taste.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said quietly as they sipped on their rum. (Well, Hannah sipped…Jack chugged.) "I wouldn't have made it without your help."

"You're welcome, luv…I couldn't have just let you drown now, could I?" He smiled tenderly at her and she felt her stomach jerk. _What a beautiful smile he has, _she thought dreamily._ Doesn't he just look lovely in the moonlight?_ Blushing, she tried to distract herself from such thoughts by asking him a question.

"Are we the only ones who survived the wreck?" He nodded.

"I'm afraid so. If only Norrington had listened to me, he and the others might've survived…" Jack hung his head dejectedly.

"It's not your fault, Jack," Hannah said, putting her arm around him in comfort.

"You didn't ask to be caught in the storm. Don't be too hard on yourself; remember that Norrington was the man who captured you." He sighed.

"I just hate it when anyone loses their lives to the sea…just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm heartless." She was surprised to see him feeling so guilty.

"I know that," she told him. "You seem to have a high regard for people's lives…that's why you sacked Nassau without firing a single shot, am I correct?" Sheepishly, he nodded.

"But don't tell anyone…I don't want rumors circulating that I'm gettin' soft." He grinned at her, and Hannah knew that he was back to his old self. Suddenly, she yawned and Jack brought over some relatively soft palm branches for her to lie on. The pirate helped her lay down, and soon curled up a little ways away.

"Jack, you can get closer…I won't bite," she told him. "I'm sure you're freezing, even by the fire!"

"I wasn't sure if a lady like yourself would have any objections sleeping so close to a pirate," he said quietly. Hannah snorted.

"I'm hardly a lady; and you're not just any old pirate, you're Captain Jack Sparrow. And more importantly, you're my friend," she added. "I trust you, Jack. You wouldn't take advantage of an injured girl, would you?" Jack just smirked at her.

"Don't answer that," she sighed, shaking her head, but he knew that she was only kidding.

"Alright, if you insist, I promise to keep my hands to meself. Satisfied?" Hannah nodded and closed her eyes, although part of her wished that he hadn't promised to keep his hands off of her. _Stop thinking like that! _She scolded herself._ Jack's your friend…he may not even think of you in that way. But we are all alone on a deserted island,_ she reminded herself. _Who else is there for him to think of?_

All the same, Hannah decided to test him and find out what Jack would do if he thought that she was asleep. Pretending to snore, she waited. Eventually, he came around to her other side, where he could see her face.

"Goodnight, Hannah luv," he said softly, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. Then he lay down behind her, and put his arms around her. Hannah fell asleep with a goofy smile on her face.

The next morning, she awoke as Jack was adding more wood to the fire. Slowly, she started to sit up. After not feeling any kind of dizziness, Hannah pushed herself up until she was standing.

"Good to see you walking on your own," Jack commented as she came to stand beside him. "Since you're feeling better, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm," said Hannah, considering. _What does one do when stranded alone on an island with an extremely hot pirate?_ "How about we explore the island?"

"Sounds good to me, luv," Jack grinned. "I didn't get very far when gathering firewood and I've been itching to take a look around meself." He offered his hand, and Hannah gladly took it. Together they went off to explore their island paradise.

"If you found rum yesterday, then maybe we'll find something to eat today," she enthused as they trekked through a dense forest.

"Perhaps," Jack mused, although he didn't sound too optimistic. But the girl was right…when they reached a clearing, Hannah spotted them first.

"Bananas!" she cried happily, running over to one of the many banana trees.

"I don't believe this," Jack mumbled. "Who ever heard of an island with bananas?" Still grumbling, he helped her gather some to take back to the beach. They hiked back, shaded from the glaring sun. Hannah and Jack helped themselves to bananas for lunch.

"So what are you going to do when we are rescued?" she asked him in between bites of banana.

"I'm going to get me ship back," he said firmly. "The_ Black Pearl_ – the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and the finest, too. "What about you?"

"I don't know," she considered. "I won't go back to Port Royal, that's for sure."

"You can come with me on me ship," Jack offered. "I'd love to have someone like you aboard…with some training I'm sure you could be a fine pirate." Hannah chuckled.

"I'll think about it." Jack let her nap the afternoon away but shook her awake just as the sun dipped behind the horizon.

"I wanted you to see the sunset," Jack said, and Hannah had no complaints there.

"It's gorgeous," she breathed as he sat next to her, slyly slipping his arm around her as they watched nature's vibrant show. But she didn't mind his advances, rather she welcomed them – not that she wanted him to know it. Resting her head on Jack's shoulder, she agreed with the pirate; the blended hues of crimson, gold, and pale orange were a sight to see indeed. They were content to watch as the sun bade the world her farewells until the following day.

"How about some dinner, luv?" Jack mentioned eating and Hannah's stomach gurgled on cue. "You have a choice of bananas, bananas, and more bananas."

"I think I'll have some bananas," Hannah said, seriously. "But I'll bet they'd taste better if we roasted them over the fire."

"Alright then – roast bananas it is," he agreed, and they roasted several each, spearing the bananas on long sticks which they held over the roaring blaze.

Once again, Jack gave her rum to drink. It didn't exactly complement their meal of roasted banana, but it did well to quench her thirst. Hannah decided that she more than enjoyed the drink and had soon guzzled two and a half bottles. Jack, being a more seasoned drinker, was on his fifth. When Hannah started on her fourth, she began to feel more than a little woozy. Jack then had the brilliant idea that it was the perfect time to teach her some pirate songs. Dancing around the fire arm in arm, they started out singing "Yo ho, yo ho, A Pirate's Life for Me" and ended with Jack's personal favorite, "For the Love of Rum and the Sea".

"You're drunk, luv," Jack pointed out, as Hannah kept walking in a zig-zag formation.

"No I'm not," she protested, running into him by mistake. "I meant to do that!" she yelled.

"Right," Jack nodded knowingly. "Have you ever been drunk before?" She ignored his question and continued to dance around, spinning in circles and kicking her legs high. Finally she stopped, as she was out of breath. Laughing drunkenly, she gave Jack a big hug.

"I'm just going to say what we're not saying, because it needs to be said." Hannah stumbled away from Jack and with arms wide open announced,

"I liiiiiiiiiiiike you!"

"What?" She giggled at him, mock-glaring at Jack with her hands on her hips as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I do!" she insisted. "What about you, Jack? Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, luv," he said quietly. "I like you very much."

"Yes, but do you looooove me? I know people say that pirates only love their ships and the sea, but you're not any ordinary pirate…I know you're different."

"You know, I think I very well could learn to love you," he confessed, as serious as she'd ever seen him.

"Me too!" she screeched, jumping up and down.

"Oh good," he said, relieved. "I doubt that you'll remember this in the morning, so if you do happen to change your mind when you are sober, what can it hurt?"

He captured her lips in a searing kiss, and Hannah sighed happily into his mouth. He tasted heavily of rum and bananas, she decided as their tongues battled for dominance. Jack gently laid her down in the soft sand and they continued to explore each other's mouths. This went on for what seemed like forever, with only small breaks for air. Eventually, Hannah grew tired and Jack had to let her rest.

"I love you, Hannah Miller," he murmured softly as he stared at her slumbering form.

He gave her one last kiss, on the healing scar on her forehead. Holding her close, he fell asleep, sad that she wouldn't remember their special night together in the morning.

End Ch. 4

Reviews are much appreciated! Feed the authoress!


	5. Choices

Disclaimer: The characters of PotC are not mine in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Disney and Gore Verbinski.

Ch. 5:

_Bananas. Loads of them – banana forests filled with banana trees, fried bananas with chocolate sauce…mmm! Hannah could just taste the mouth-watering dessert that she was sharing with Jack on a banana covered-throne. They were the rulers of Bananaland…and all was right with the world. In their dominion, rum flowed from the rivers, and they drank it every night before dancing around a fire, singing silly pirate songs. Such were the rituals of Bananaland. The Black Peal sailed on Rum River, and Jack was the most feared pirate in all of Bananaland. Jack had his arm around Hannah and he moved closer…closer until their lips grazed each other and then…_

"Wake up, luv! You've been sleepin' for over half the day!" Jack's voice was unmistakable, thought Hannah wryly as she stretched and struggled to sit up on the beach.

"Ow!" she howled, holding her temples and wincing.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, grinning, even though he knew the answer.

"You know very well what's wrong, Jack Sparrow!" she screeched as he sat down next to her on the soft, sparkling white sand. "I've got a bloody hangover from last night because _someone_ didn't stop me from consuming too much rum." Fuming, she put her hand on her hips and glared at him.

"Sorry about that, luv," he said cheerfully, not sounding a bit sorry in the least. "But you certainly had fun at the time." Hannah frowned, trying to recall what had happened the previous night.

"Actually I don't really remember what happened," she confessed sheepishly. "All I remember is this really bizarre dream about Bananaland where you and I were the king and queen."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Jack mused. "I want to hear all about it!" He got comfortable as she elaborated on her strange dream.

"…But seriously, Jack, what did we do last night?" He raised her eyebrows suggestively at her and her eyes widened.

"We didn't!" she yelped. Jack laughed at her horrified expression.

"No…I was a gentleman. I don't take advantage of women while they're inebriated," he said seriously. "But we did kiss…a lot." He grinned mischievously at the young girl, who blushed on the spot.

"Did I like it?" she asked. Then she smacked her hand on her forehead. "Stupid question- of course I liked it…what I meant was, did you?"

"I did," he confirmed to her satisfaction, still smirking. When she continued to redden, Jack backed off from teasing. "I promise I don't think any less of you," he said seriously, and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked, changing the subject.

"There's only one option for my banana Queen – roasted bananas, of course," he said with a straight face, and Hannah burst out laughing. Jack handed her a plate of bananas and she dug right in.

"Jack, what do you do when you get a hangover?" she questioned him between bites.

"Well, firstly, I don't anymore," he informed her. "But when I used to, back when I was a lad before I drank more than a couple bottles a day, I'd make this concoction. It was the perfect cure – shame the ingredients are on me ship," he lamented, "or else I'd whip you up some."

She shrugged and kept on eating, but Jack could tell that her head was still bothering her. Now he wished that he'd stopped her from drinking too much for he hated to see her in pain. _But if I'd stopped her, she never would've blurted out her true feelings for me, _he thought._ She seems to be a very guarded person concerning matters of the heart,_ he reflected. _It's a shame she doesn't remember last night…_ Jack was so lost in his thoughts about Hannah that he didn't notice the white sails on the horizon that were steadily creeping closer by the minute.

"Jack! Hello, anybody home!" Hannah waved her hand in front of the pirate's face to get his attention. Finally, he was able to focus.

"Huh? Wha?" he asked. Hannah sighed, rolling her eyes. _He sure likes to space out, _she observed. _ It's kind of cute._

"There's a ship coming towards us," she told him smiling.

"We're saved!" he crowed. He lifted her up into a standing position and they danced around happily in circles. "I'm gonna get me _Pearl _back!" he shouted with glee. Hannah frowned.

"Is that all you care about – finding your ship?"

"No…of course not," he stammered seeing the masked hurt look on her face. "You could come with me, ya know. I think you'd make a brilliant pirate…me offer still stands," he reminded her, but Hannah only shrugged.

"We'll see," she muttered. "I just don't know if that's my true calling…I never really had the freedom to choose for myself before," she explained.

"Ah," said Jack. "You must find something that you truly enjoy doing…that's the only way you'll ever be happy," he said wisely. "And sailing on the open seas is true happiness for me." She nodded thoughtfully, her head still throbbing. Hannah and Jack sat in silence as they watched the ship approach their island. Off in the distance, their rescuers disembarked in the shallows and made their way towards them. Soon the figures were close enough that Hannah could make out their features. _No, it couldn't be…_she thought in amazement. _Could it?_

"Hannah!" The young woman called out. "Is that you?" As soon as they reached each other, Hannah greeted her old friend with a smile.

"Wow…you look different, but in a good way," she assured her friend. "It seems that being Mrs. Turner suits you quite well." Hannah winked and her friend blushed. Will appeared behind her and gave Hannah a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Miller," Will said, smiling. "But how on earth did you end up stranded on this island? I thought you were sailing to London with the Commodore?" Hannah opened her mouth to answer but Jack, who'd ambled over to greet the visitors was faster.

"Well she was, but we were caught in a storm, the ship went down to Davy Jones' Locker, and we're the only survivors," Jack explained.

"Jack?" Will asked surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Will! How've you been, mate?" They embraced like brothers, and Hannah could only shrug as Will struck up a conversation with the pirate.

"How does Will know Jack?" Hannah asked her friend.

"Jack was good friends with his father, I believe," she answered. "And it's a good thing too…" Hannah listened, enraptured while her friend explained how she and her husband ended up on the rum runner's ship. Behind her, the rum runners were loading up their stash onto the ship for the departing journey.

"…And when our honeymoon ship was attacked by pirates, Will saved our lives by turning pirate. He explained that he was the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner who'd also been a pirate, but they'd never heard of him. Then he had the sense to mention Jack's name, and that they were friends. It was only then that the pirates allowed us safe passage on their ship, although Will has to serve with the crew for six months," she explained.

"Wow, what an adventure," said Hannah softly. "So has Will been treating you extra well now that you're married? He'd better be…" she warned, and her friend chuckled.

"He's amazing…he's everything I could've hoped for in a husband, and more. Not that he doesn't have his moments," she added, rolling her eyes. "But he always means well." Hannah and her friend caught up, and she heard all about the wedding that she hadn't gotten to attend since they'd eloped.

"But enough about me," said Mrs. Turner. "I want to hear about you, and how you survived the shipwreck. If I remember correctly, you're an awful swimmer!" Hannah nodded.

"Your memory is correct…I am awful," she admitted. "The only reason I survived was because Jack rescued me and swam us to the island."

"Jack saved you…that's so sweet!" her friend gushed. "So what do you think of him?" Hannah stammered and hemmed and hawed enough that her friend got the picture.

"You've got it bad," she commented, as Hannah was turned around, gazing dreamily as Jack conversed with Will. "How long have you liked him for?"

"I dunno," Hannah whispered. "At first we were just friends; he was a nice person to talk to on a ship full of dull officers and redcoats. But now…I couldn't imagine being without him," she admitted. "But I doubt he feels the same way," she added glumly.

The girls had to cut their conversation short as the rum runners announced they were ready to depart. Jack helped Hannah on board, and Will and his wife came on after them. Will wanted to show Jack around the ship, which gave the friends the perfect opportunity to continue their conversation in the privacy of the Turner's cabin.

"Has he said anything to you that gives any indication that he might return your feelings?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"Well, not exactly…" Hannah began. "But he did invite me to live with him on his ship, whenever he finds it." Her friend grinned and squealed with excitement.

"See! He does like you!" Hannah shook her head.

"No…he just wants me to be a part of his crew. He said something about how he thought I'd be a fine pirate…" Her friend shook her head.

"Hannah, you have to read between the lines! He's not going to come right out and say that he loves you…that's just not what guys do," she pointed out. "Has he been paying a lot of attention to you?" She considered that for a moment.

"Yes, but only because I was the only other person on the island," she snorted. "If we were anywhere else, I doubt he'd give me a second look."

"Don't say that," scolded Mrs. Turner. "Look, the only way you'll ever find out what his feelings are in regards to you is if you ask him."

"I can't do that!" she moaned. "Besides, even if he did feel the same way, how am I supposed to know if he'd leave me for some wench in the next port town? He is a pirate after all," she reminded her.

"And a good man," said Mrs. Turner. "Well, at least according to Will. Perhaps Jack will change his scoundrel ways since he met you." Hannah sighed in misery.

"But I couldn't stand it if he left me…I'm afraid of getting hurt," she admitted. "I love him that much…I don't see myself with anyone else."

"Then tell him just what you told me," her friend advised firmly. "If you don't take the chance at a happy life with him, you'll never know what could've happened. You've got to try," she said softly.

"You're right," Hannah grumbled. "As usual. I guess I'll tell him before the voyage is over. Thanks for listening to me."

"What are friends for?" They hugged and Hannah returned to the top deck.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The voyage had almost ended and Hannah still hadn't told Jack how she felt about him. _Just get it over with_, she castigated herself._ You'll feel better when you do. _

"Jack, I need to tell you something…I can't live with out you," Hannah practiced in front of her mirror. "No that sounds stupid," she sighed.

"Jack, I hope that this doesn't come as too much of a shock, but I love you."

"I know," said a male voice, entering the cabin. Hannah jumped when she saw the figure of Jack Sparrow in her mirror.

"Jack! I didn't know you were here," she stammered helplessly, knowing that he'd heard every word.

"That's alright, luv. I already knew," he explained, taking her shaking hands in his.

"I was that obvious, huh?" she said, hanging her head in shame.

"Well, you did tell me you loved me that night we got drunk on the island," he admitted.

"Really? And what did you say?" she asked in a small voice.

"I said that I thought that I could learn to love you," he said carefully. "But at the time, I was, of course, drunk. Now I know differently." Her heart sank.

"Now I _know_ that I love you." Her head snapped up in surprise.

"What?" Jack pulled her close and she sighed, still in blissful shock.

"It's true; I love you Hannah Miller. With all that I am, I'm yours. I'd be very honored if you'd accompany me to the _Black Pearl_. Will you do me this honor?" His dark eyes pleaded with hers until she relented.

"How could I say no to that face?" she teased, and Jack let out a whoop. "Just as long as you see this relationship going somewhere. I'm not going to be like some whore, discarded at your convenience, right?"

"Definitely not," he agreed, kissing her brow. "You're my love. That means you stay with me forever."

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she whispered, as he planted kissed along her cheeks, her eyelids, and her nose…everywhere but her lips.

"Believe it," he whispered back before finally capturing her lips with his.

Awhile later, there was a knock on Jack's cabin door.

"Who is it?" he called, while rushing to pull his shirt back on. Hannah answered the door, her hair a bit askew.

"Oh, shall I come back later?" Will asked, embarrassed.

"No, now is fine," said Jack. "Say hello to the love of my life."

Soon everyone on the ship knew that Hannah and Jack were promised to each other. The ship docked a few hours later and after they bade the Turners adieu, the happy couple was free to hunt for Jack's ship, which would be their home that they'd share together, as pirates on the open seas.

THE END


End file.
